The Big Bad Wolf Mew Zakuro and the Three Aliens
by BlueberryKittenLover
Summary: TMM version of The Three Little Pigs. Oneshot.


Kisshu: Who here thinks BlueberryKittenLover own Tokyo Mew Mew? *takes out his Dragon Swords threateningly* Just tell me if you do!

Once upon a time there were three little pigs, er, aliens.

One day, the eldest, Pai, decided they ought to obtain some homes on Earth so that they could live among the humans and observe their ways.

Now, the youngest, Taruto, was floating way up above Tokyo, considering his surroundings, wondering what might be the a good place to settle. He spotted an area that seemed suitable, checked to make sure their weren't many people nearby, and teleported to the ground.

"What could I make my house out of? I don't have much to work with..."

Meanwhile, a forest green haired alien had discovered a spot much to his liking. "I'm so lucky to have found a vacant lot near Koneko-chan's house," Kisshu laughed to himself.

Pai had also been searching nearby, and came across an abandoned building that he could use, though it could use a few touch ups first.

Not long after the aliens had finished working on their new places, a vicious wolf with medium length purple hair, a black top, white capri pants, and fashionable boots happened to be taking a stroll. Her name was Zakuro.

She was taking her time, looking at the scenery, when she set her eyes on a strange, hut shaped object. As she came closer, she recognized it to be made of plants and candy drops. She suspiciously rapped her knuckles on what seemed to be a door, and noticed a brunette with long, pointy ears peek through the window and back off quickly at who he saw. Zakuro narrowed her indigo colored eyes and knocked again. No response.

"Taruto, I know you're in there."

She heard someone gulp.

"Taruto, let me in." She demanded, assuming what his basic and stubborn reply would be.

"Not by the hair on my chinny chin chin, there's no way I'm letting an old hag in!" Taruto shouted rudely.

Now THAT threw her off. However, she only raised an eyebrow, while also keeping her cool at the insult. "Alright, but you asked for it. Mew Mew Zakuro! METAMORPH-O-SIS!" A shimmering light engulfed her body and she became Mew Zakuro. "I'll give you one last chance to let me in," she said in a chilling voice.

"Never!"

"Then I'll whip, and whip, and whip...this...down. Ribbon Zakuro's Pure!" The plants and candy drops went flying leaving a frightened and angry Taruto. Zakuro attacked again, attempting to wrap Taruto up and hold him captive, when he dodged and teleported just in time.

"So close." Zakuro looked down at her whip, frustrated.

Kisshu was relaxing in his new home when Taruto had teleported inside, and explained what had happened.

"I suppose you can stay, for a little while." Kisshu told Taruto.

"I just hope it won't be too long until I can make a new one, everything about your house disgusts me," Taruto scrunched up his nose.

"Why you ungrateful little midget! Don't you dare-" Kisshu stopped, as he heard footsteps right outside.

"What on Earth..." Zakuro had continued her walk after the incident with Taruto, and stopped at a very peculiar place made up of boards and flimsy pictures of Ichigo. She realized who this house must belong to, and quickly walked away to get something.

"That was odd, wasn't someone just here?" Kisshu teleported onto the roof and scanned the area with his golden orbs, then went back inside.

A few minutes after Kisshu had entered, he heard a banging on the door.

"Is anyone home...nya?" An overly high voice said.

"Koneko-chan?" Kisshu mumbled and gazed through the peephole in the door.

"Can I come in, nya?"

And whom did Kisshu see on the other side of the door? Why most certainly NOT Ichigo! Zakuro, with a red wig and pigtails atop her head, and fake, but very realistic looking cat ears and a tail.

Then came the reply, "Not by the hair on my chinny chin chin, you can't fool me with your fake Ichigo skin!"

Zakuro could honestly not guess what in the world they were talking about with all that 'hair on my chinny chin chin' nonsense-and as far as she knew, they didn't have beards-but nonetheless, she knew they didn't plan on letting her in. So, she transformed once again.

"In that case, I'm going to whip, and whip, and WHIP your house down! Ribbon...Zakuro's...PURE!"

The house split in two, and the boards were launched into the air, all that remained were a couple of irritated aliens who immediately teleported away.

"Darn," Zakuro glared, but as she looked ahead, she saw a what used to be a worn down house, now as good as new, with lots of high tech machines recently added to it. High tech machines, that looked very...alien.

Zakuro grumbled, "Seriously! Well, I better take care of it," and she meandered over to the house. When she arrived, she didn't even bother knocking, but instead just tried to push in.

"Apparently, that's not going to work," Zakuro grunted.

"Who's there?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Shh, you're being even louder than he is!"

Zakuro rolled her eyes. "Let me in little piggies. Or I'll huff and puff and...where on Earth did that come from? Oh, for goodness' sake, just let me in or I'll whip your dang house down!"

"Not by the hair on my chinny chin chin, with my newest technology, you'll never get in!" Pai called out.

"Fine, have it your way," and she transformed for the third time that evening. So she whipped, and whipped, and whipped, but the house didn't collapse. It was as if it was made of steel. The wolf girl definitely wore out, but she wasn't going to give up until she gave it one more shot. But not the whipping, oh no. She was going to get inside the house, and she was going to get in through the chimney. Zakuro swiftly

reached the top in no time, and hopped through the chimney. Little did she know, there was a pot of boiling water waiting for her. She fell in, and Pai plopped the lid on top of the pot. That night for dinner, the

three little pigs, whoops, aliens, had a very delicious Wolf Mew Stew.

The End.

Zakuro: I died. -_-'

BlueberryKittenLover: Yes, Zakuro, you died...

Mint: *tearing up* Oneesama, I don't want you to die!

Review!


End file.
